wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kathrin
Kathrin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #34 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 5,213. Wii Sports In Tennis, Kathrin is a Pro with a skill level of 1400 and she plays with Michael or Víctor. In Baseball, she is very good, with right around 700-800 in skill, and her team consists of her, Julie, Hayley, Ryan, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, and Yoko. Kathrin plays on the Baseball teams of Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, and Saburo. In Boxing, she is also good, with her skill level between 689-846 points. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Kathrin is good. Her skill is around 731-735, and her teammates are Luca and Keiko. In Table Tennis, Kathrin is in Pro Class. Her level is 1376-1380 (the ninth-best player). In Swordplay, her level is only 56-60 (the fourth-worst player). She is the eleventh-worst at Cycling, coming in 88th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Kathrin is an Advanced Mii. Wii Music In Wii Music, Kathrin's name is Suzanne, her favorite color is green instead of white, her eyes are blue instead of green, and her facial features are changed in size. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ''カトリン'' (Katorin). * Her Korean name is ''카타리나'' (Katalina' / "Katarina"). * Her Wii Music name in Japanese is 'Suuzannu. * Kathrin is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. She is very defensive and strikes often. ** She appears to be thinner than everyone else, just like Hiroshi. * Much like Mike, Kathrin is only in Pro Class in Tennis and Table Tennis, opposite of Pierre. * In both Baseball and Basketball, Keiko is the first player to come after Kathrin. * In Baseball, she is the worst CPU that is guaranteed to appear on a Pro team (Saburo's team). * Kathrin appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Kathrin and Naomi both have the same hairstyle and favorite color, and they're also both Advanced Miis in Wii Party. * Kathrin is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but right-handed in Baseball. * Even though Kathrin doesn't wear glasses or have a mole, she doesn't use the default value for either of these facial features. Her glasses are red, are moved three stages down, and are one stage smaller, and her mole is moved eight stages to the right, seven stages down, and is three stages smaller. * In her Wii Music artwork, as the name "Suzanne", she plays the Violin. ** Her eyes are bigger and in a different color, though. ** Her hair is also lighter. * She is the second-worst Mii to wear Black Armor, only behind Miyu. * Her skill level is always above 50. * In her Wii Party artwork, she seems to be playing Globe Trot, along with Chris. * In both Tennis and Baseball, she plays with Michael and Víctor. * In Boxing, Luca is the 1st player to come after her, but in Basketball, she's the 1st player to come after Luca. * In Wii Party, she is one of the 3 Advanced Miis whose favorite color is white, along with Naomi and Ursula. Gallery KathrinDACotQR.JPG|Kathrin's QR Code. Badge-edit-2.png|Kathrin's Badge (Bronze) Badge-47-5.png|Kathrin's Badge (Silver) 38- Kathrin's Team.jpg|Kathrin's Baseball Team. 2018-02-09 (9).png|Kathrin in Boxing Kathrin Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Kathrin. 2018-03-02 (49).png|Kathrin playing Swordplay at Dusk. Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 7.46.04 PM.png|Kathrin as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 20180210_072519.jpg|Kathrin in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180211_071705.jpg|Kathrin and her teammates Luca and Keiko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (60).png|Kathrin about to play a Table Tennis match. Kathrin-art.jpeg|Kathrin in a Wii Party artwork. Suzanne violin.jpg|Kathrin as "Suzanne" in a Wii Music artwork. 2018-03-23 (3).png|Kathrin (left). as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-03-05 (2).png|Kathrin doubling up with Victor in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (4).png|Kathrin in Baseball. 2018-03-28 (34).png|Kathrin doubling up with Michael in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-07-10 (10).png|Kathrin pitching in Baseball. IMG_0436.JPG|Kathrin playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (40).png|Kathrin (left) in Cycling. IMG 20180822 142845.jpg IMG_0835.JPG 2018-10-01 (57).png 2018-10-01 (68).png 2018-10-07 (2).png Kathrin, Asami, and Abe participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Marco, Kathrin, and Fumiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Misaki, Marco, and Kathrin participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Emily, Hiroshi, Patrick, Eduardo, Alisha, Kathrin, Jackie, Marisa, Siobhan, and Gabriele featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Kathrin, Eduardo, and Saburo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-06 (3).png Steph, Stephanie, and Kathrin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png Theo, Kathrin, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Kathrin participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Asami and Kathrin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (73).png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Midori, Sandra, and Silke participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin in Bowling.JPG Kathrin wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Ursula, Kathrin and Michael participating in Flag Fracas with Hiroshi as the refree in Wii Party.png IMG 1693.jpg Ursula, Daisuke and Kathrin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG 2236.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Kathrin and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(65).jpg Kathrin,_Cole_and_Takashi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Rin Misaki, Kathrin and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png IMG 2885.jpg Kathrin,_Hiroshi,_Siobhan_and_Luca_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png MiitopiaKathrinImage.jpg Shohei,_Hiromi,_Kathrin_and_Ursula_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Shinta,_Kathrin,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo, Kathrin, Daisuke and Naomi participating in Chin-Up Champ participating in Wii Party.png Ryan,_Elisa_and_Kathrin_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Barbara,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Takashi_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_party.png Fritz, Michael and Kathrin participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 2.png Bingo Card 1.png Hiromasa,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Fritz_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, Ursula, Cole and Kathrin participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Kathrin participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png George, Cole, Ursula and Kathrin participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Matt, Asami and Pablo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png George, Kathrin, Oscar and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Rainer, Eduardo and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png MarioKart7KathrinImage.png|Kathrin in Mario Kart 7. Kathrin in rhythm boxing.png Kathrin in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(268).jpg Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 59 "Kathrin" Hiromasa Vs Daisuke Vs Kathrin Vs Patrick.jpg Miis congratulating Rachel.jpg Kathrin and Akira resting at the park.jpg Kathrin, Tommy and Abby participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 20191226 202911.jpg|All Black Armored enemies with Pablo in Stage 20 of Swordplay Showdown. Sota, Ryan, Kathrin and Elisa participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(67).jpg AnimalCrossingKathrin.jpg|'''Kathrin in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. SmashBrosUltimateKathrinandSara.jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Miis Who Love White Category:Wii Sports Category:White Females Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis that wore Small Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with lipsticks